galactic_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
North Atlantic Armed Forces
The North Atlantic Armed Forces, or the North Atlantic Military (NAM), was the national military branch of the North Atlantic Confederacy. The NAM was the successor of the NAPG military, which was basically thousands of distinct units of multiple nationalities randomly put together for every new situation. The 2069 Military Reform Act reformed the military into a less complex but more effective force. Structure (2069-2148) Staff The Staff consisted of two parts, the Political Staff (the President, his/her political advisors and cabinet) and the Command Staff (the military officers above the Corps). Above these two Staffs was the Security Committee, which was the supreme military decision-making body and was headed by the President. Its members consisted of the highest officers of both staffs, but could also include other non-permanent members for certain occasions. Command Staff The Command Staff was headed by the Supreme Commander, who also had a Deputy Supreme Commander. The other members of the Command Staff consisted of the Senior Commanders. The Senior Commanders were responsible for the defense of Associations or for military operations in foreign territories. Chain of Command The commander-in-chief was the President, who passed his authority to the Minister of Defense, who passed it on to the Supreme Commander, who passed it on to the Senior Commanders. The Senior Commanders than had the authority to command the Raptor Commanders to perform military operations in their respective areas. Raptor Corps The Raptor Corps were a number of military corps, each with a distinct task. Each Corps was headed by a so-called Raptor Commander, which had the names of their respective Corps (so Falcon Commander, Merlin Commander, etc.) Falcon Corps (General Operations) The Falcon Corps for General Operations '''was by far the largest Corps in the NAC Army and served as the ''de facto ''land army. They performed most general operations, such as ground assault. They were also responsible for the defense of most important buildings and structures. Merlin Division (Special Assault Operations) The '''Merlin Division ''for Special Assault Operations ''was technically a part of the Falcon Corps, as in what they did was simply ground assault from the air. The Merlin Commander also reported to the Falcon Commander. The Merlin Division used large, well-protected landing vehicles, known as Merlin AeroSpaceCraft (MASCs), to land behind or in enemy lines with well-trained heavily armored soldiers. This could then give room for a breach with standard Falcontroopers. Kestrel Division (Very High Readiness Operations) The Kestrel Division ''for Very High Readiness Operations ''was a division shared by the Hawk Corps and the Falcon Corps, and the Kestrel Commander had to report both to the Hawk and Falcon Commander. The Kestrel Division consisted of a number of constantly mobilized Falcon and Hawk forces. The Kestrel Division was stationed on Base Eight on Luna. Hawk Corps (AeroSpace Operations) The Hawk Corps ''for AeroSpace Operations ''was not the largest Corps, but was still extremely important. They used multiple variations of aerial vehicles, spacecraft and aerospacecraft for bombardment, destruction of spacestations and other things. The Hawk Corps also controlled the many UAVs the Armed Forces possessed. Most Hawk ships had multiple applications, such as troop transport and the hauling of valuable cargo among standard offensive tasks. Hawktroopers were a much respected segment of the Armed Forces. Eagle Corps (Special & Marine Operations) The Eagle Corps ''for Special & Marine Operations ''was the Marine Corps of the Armed Forces and performed most special operations. They also had a smaller, more specialized regiment, named the Bald Eagle Regiment, which consisted of only the best of the best troopers. Condor Corps (Sea Operations) The Condor Corps ''for Sea Operations ''was the Navy Corps, and conducted most sea operations. The Coast Guard was a part of the Condor Corps. Owl Corps (Infiltration, Commando & Intelligence (ICI) Operations) The Owl Corps ''for Infiltration, Commando & Intelligence Operations ''was a special, smaller Corps tasked with conudcting very important and specialized operations. They had significant rivalries with the Bald Eagle Regiment, but usually performed more undercover and infiltration operations than the Bald Eagles. Other corps 1st Special Function Corps (Piloting Operations) 2nd Special Function Corps (Engineering & Support Operations)